Insert Title Here
by TofuPirate
Summary: Nick and Greg are assigned a murder case at a hotel on the strip... yeah, I really stink at these thingers called summaries, Haha... don't judge it based on my pathetic summary. FIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Insert Title Here (Haha, sorry, couldn't come up with a better oneP)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the show or anything like that.  
**Summary:** Nick and Greg are assigned a murder case at a hotel on the strip... yeah, I really stink at these thingers called summaries, so read this and maybe you'll find you might like it! Haha... don't judge it based on my pathetic summary

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'm telling you, you can look all you want, but you'll never find my stash of Blue Hawaiian coffee," Greg laughed as he watched Nick Stokes search around the room.

After a few moments of laughing, Greg watched as Nick pulled a bag out from behind the fridge. "Not going to find it eh?" he laughed.

Greg stood up. "Hey! Give that back! You weren't supposed to find it!"

Nick laughed some more at his friend before running from the room, the bag of coffee in tow. Not very far behind, Greg followed, desperate to get his coffee back. The two didn't get to run very far before Grissom appeared in front of them, giving them an assignment to work on the case involving a DB at a hotel on the strip.

While Nick was listening to what Grissom had to say, Greg snatched his bag of coffee back, then bolted down the hallway. It wasn't unusual to see Nick and Greg fighting over the coffee, so Grissom let it slide.

"You'd better go catch up to your partner or he's going to leave you behind," Grissom added with a laugh.

Nick followed Greg down the hall and out to the parking lot where Greg was getting into the driver's seat.

"On no you don't Greggo. I'm driving," Nick told him.

Greg laughed.

"Pfft! I'm already here, so I guess you're taking the passenger's seat for this one buddy."

Nick reluctantly got into the passenger's seat of the car, and the two of them sped off to the location of the hotel. Once they arrived, David was waiting for them by the DB.

The body was a woman, who looked no older than mid-twenties, she had blonde hair, but it was almost completely stained with blood.

"I take it a heavy blow to the head is what killed her?" Nick questioned.

David shook his head. "She doesn't show any signs of being hit in the head, other than the blood around her. I found that quite peculiar, but I'll have to do a more thorough look over her. It appears that what killed her was asphyxiation due to strangulation. See these ligature marks on her neck? That suggests that whoever killed her used some sort of a cord, or rope."

The whole time that he and Nick were processing the scene, Greg couldn't help but get the feeling that he'd seen this woman before.

"Ahh, look what we have here," Nick said, pulling a black object out of the victims pocket, "I believe I've found some ID." Nick paused to read the name on the woman's driver's license. "Samantha Coil," he said out loud."

"Yeah, it's a real pity that this happened. She was a regular here... always paid a little extra then what the fee was for a room. Definitely a sweet kid," a male voice from behind Nick said.

"And you are?" Greg questioned.

"Chester Black. The manager of the hotel."

Nick decided that it would be best for him to question the manager, while Greg finished processing the scene.

"So Mr. Black, you say she was a regular around here?"

He nodded.

"She'd come up here at least... oh... it would be a few times a month. Sometimes she'd bring friends. I guess she liked Vegas and came back for quite a few visits."

"So you're saying she's not from around here?" Nick asked.

"Nope. Heard her tell me a few times she lives out in Carson City."

"I see, and she sometimes brings friends with her? Was anyone with her tonight before she died?"

"Nope, well, not that I know of. When she brings friends, she'll usually check in with them. No wait... she did have a visitor... a few hours ago this cute little brunette, about the same age as Samantha came up to the front desk asking for her. I told her which room she was in," Mr. Black replied.

"Do you know who this 'cute little brunette' was? Have you seen her around with Samantha before?"

Mr. Black nodded. "I've seen her check in with Samantha a few times, never caught her name though. Are we done talking here? I really have to get back to work. This business isn't going to run itself and I've already got reporters on the phone wanting to know what happened."

* * *

"What? You're telling me that all of that blood from the scene wasn't hers?" Nick questioned Mia.

"That's what the DNA says. You know, it would be quite stupid for the killer to leave behind their own blood... so I really doubt that the blood belongs to the killer. But hey, I don't want to tell you how to do your job. But I can tell you one thing. The blood found there was female," Mia stated.

Nick nodded and left the room, hoping to find Greg and tell him the interesting news.

"We'll it wouldn't be the killer's blood... no killer is stupid enough to leave their DNA all over the place. Do you think there could be another victim? Greg questioned.

"It's definitely a possibility. I say we go back and scan the area, but there's something about that theory that just doesn't add up. If our murderer kills two people... why on earth would they hide one body and leave the other out in the open?" Nick pointed out.

Greg stopped to think. "Yeah, good point, but we've got to consider ever possibility until we can prove it otherwise with the evidence right?"

Nick sighed. "Yeah you're right. Why don't we head back to the hotel. I'll check over the room and surrounding area for any signs of someone else being there, and you can check the surveillance tapes and see if you can spot the brunette who came in to visit our vic."

"Someone came to visit the vic?" Greg questioned.

"Yeah... didn't I tell you. The manager told me that a few hours before he found Samantha dead, he had some brunette the same age as our vic, ask where our vic's room was," Nick explained.

"Well maybe that's who the other female blood belonged to," Greg said.

"It could be, but we won't know until we find her," Nick replied.

With that, the two of them headed back to the hotel. Once they arrived, the manager took Greg to the surveillance room. After a half hour of looking over the tapes, the manager pointed out a young woman on the screen.

"That's her, that's the girl who wanted to see Samantha. Do you want me to make a photo so you can have someone tell you who she is?" Mr. Black questioned.

Greg's jaw dropped as he stared at the screen. "You won't have to. That's Olivia Frank... my cousin..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **And here is the next chapter. For those who were wondering, no this isn't going to be a slash lol. But more of a Nick/Greg frienship. haha, anyways, thanks for your reviews and I hope you like the chapter! Tell me what you think!

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean I'm off the case?" Greg asked, trying not to show anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but you know how it is. You're related to someone that is involved, and we don't want any biased interpretation of evidence or anything like that. There is good news, since you can't work on this, you can have the day off," Grissom replied.

Greg wanted desperately to continue arguing, but he held it back. He didn't want to get Grissom angry at him.

* * *

"Oh my..." Nick gasped as he opened the door to the hotel room adjacent to the room Samantha was murdered in. 

There on the floor was another body. A brunette, who looked the same age as Samantha.

Nick later learned that the body, was none other than Olivia Frank.

"So, can you tell me anything about what killed her?" Nick asked Dr. Al Robbins.

"See these marks on her wrists?" Robbins pointed to the woman's wrists, "See how they appear to have been slashed? She showed no other signs of anything that could have killed her, and she had a clean bill of health. What killed her were these cuts, and they appear intentional, like she did them herself or got someone else to do it for her. If someone else had done this and she didn't want it to happen, she would have put up a struggle, and the marks wouldn't be in a straight line like they are. She bled to death."

Nick stopped for a moment to think.

"That makes no sense... I didn't find any blood around her. How could she have bled to death, without any blood on the..."

Suddenly it hit him. The blood that was found around Samantha... could it be Olivia's?

Quickly he took a sample of Olivia's DNA over to Mia to make a comparison with the blood found around Samantha. While he was walking towards the DNA lab, he heard a voice from behind calling his name.

"Nick! Have you found out anything else about my cousin?"

It was Greg.

Nick gulped. It was going to be hard to tell him that his cousin was found dead.

"I thought you had the day off... oh well, it doesn't matter. Greg you better sit down man..." Nick began, in a sympathetic voice.

"I came back anyway and I don't want to sit down. You know something about her don't you? Nick just tell me..." Greg replied.

Nick sighed.

"Listen, you're going to want to sit down first."

Greg grew irritable with suspense.

"Nick! Just tell me what happened to my cousin!" he exclaimed.

When Nick told him what had happened to Olivia, Greg's face turned pale. Nick decided to leave out the part about the marks on her wrists because he wasn't positiveif it had been intentional... even though it looked that way.

"Nick... you... you aren't serious are you? She can't be..." Greg stammered, holding back tears. He wasn't going to cry in front of Nick.

Nick nodded.

Greg knew that he was going to start crying, he just couldn't believe that Olivia--his cousin, whom he'd grown up with--was dead. He knew that he had to get away from Nick, or else he was going to cry right there in front of him.

Greg hated it when people saw him cry.

Quickly, he made his way to the locker room, which he was sure was empty. He sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands, as one by one, tears made their way onto his face.

"I can't believe I didn't get the chance to say goodbye..." he whispered quietly to himself.

"Say goodbye to who?" a voice asked.

Greg looked up to see Sara looked down at his crying face.

"I... I didn't know anyone was in here..." he told her.

Sara sat down beside him. "Is everything okay?"

He didn't really want to talk about it, but he knew Sara wasn't going to take 'Yes, I'm fine' for an answer.

"I... I just... I just found out some bad news about my cousin."

Greg left it as that, and Sara sensed that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. She could tell that he was really upset, because he wasn't joking around with her like he usually did.

"I'm sure that it will be okay, but I've really got to go. Time is of the essence when you're working on a missing person case," she told him.

After giving him a quick cheer-up hug, she left the locker room.

* * *

That night, Greg couldn't sleep. He was completely shook up and couldn't get Olivia off of his mind. After hours of pacing, he finally decided of what he was going to do. He was going to call an old girlfriend of his. She used to be best friends with Olivia when they'd all gone to high school. Greg figured that she deserved to know, and she would be someone that would share his pain and be able to talk with him about it. 

"Now do I still have her number?" he asked himself out loud.

It'd been years since the two of them had spoken, but still, Greg had her number written down in one of his old phonebooks.

Once he'd found the number, he wasn't sure if he was going to call or not. They hadn't spoken much since she had broken up with him after high school. She claimed that it would be hard to be in a relationship while she was planning to open a dance academy.

Dance had always come before him.

In the end, Greg's fingers still found themselves dialing her cell phone number, hoping that she would answer.

Sadly, all Greg got was an answering machine that gave the number of the dance academy where she would probably be.

_Wow... she actually did open that dance academy, he thought._

Greg noticed that the number for the dance academy was a local number,so he decided that tomorrow he would call it if he wasn't called into work.

Sure enough, the next morning Greg didn't have to work, so he decided that he would give Matilda a call at her dance academy.

Slowly, his fingers dialed the number and he waited for an answer.

One ring.

Two rings.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Hey... by any chance would Matilda Bolton be there?" Greg asked nervously.

"You're speaking to her."

Greg paused, he wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"Hello? Are you there?" Matilda asked.

"Yeah... yeah I'm here. Listen... it's Greg... you know... from high school? And, I guess I have some bad news to tell you. It's about Olivia. I just found out about it yesterday and I thought I would call you. And then I found out that you were at your academy and since that's a local number I just decided to call... I figured you would want to know this."

For a moment, Matilda didn't speak. It seemed as if she was deciding if she wanted to hear it or not.

"If I were to give you the directions to the academy... would it be possible for you to come and tell me personally? If it is bad news about her, I don't want to hear it over the phone," Matilda explained and quickly gave Greg the directions.

"Yeah, that isn't too far from where I live... I'll come right over."

The whole car ride to the academy, Greg questioned himself on whether he'd made the right decision or not. Once he'd arrived, he walked to the door and walked inside to hear music playing loudly coming from another room.

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just goin' to happen like that_

_Because I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

Greg followed the sound of the song into what looked like a gymnasium and saw a bunch of people dancing. Matilda was leading them and when she saw Greg, she told one of the other girls to take over, and she walked to talk to him.

"So what's the news on Olivia?" she asked, without even bothering to say 'hi'. Her gaze was cold, and Greg knew that after he told her, he wasn't going to stick around to talk to her. He quickly explained what Nick had told him and what he knew about the case.

For a moment, Matilda froze, she looked as if she didn't want to believe what she was hearing.

"I have to get back to practice. We have a competition in two days here, and we need all the practice we can get. I think maybe you should go..." she said in an emotionless voice.

Greg nodded, wished her good luck in the competition and left.

Once he was in his car, he started to drive away angrily.

"I can't believe her! I tell her that her friend is dead and all she can do is go back to dancing!" Greg screamed.

His knuckles turned white from having such a tight, angry grip on the steering wheel.

He just couldn't believe that someone could be so heartless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The DNA from Olivia matches the DNA found around Samantha's head," Mia told Nick.

"Thanks," Nick replied, walking out of the room.

_This makes no sense. How could Olivia's blood get around Samantha's head? Why was Olivia in another room? Nick thought to himself._

Greg sat on his couch, starring mindlessly at the TV with an angry glare upon his face. He still couldn't get over how cold-hearted Matilda had been.

**((Flashback))**

"Is that your application for that dance school you were telling me about?" Greg asked.

Matilda nodded.

"Yup, if I get accepted and do really well, I'll be able to start my own dance academy. Isn't that awesome?" she asked.

"Yeah," Greg replied, "so, do you want to catch a movie?"

Matilda bit her lip. "I've got a dance recital in just two weeks and I really need to practice... mind if I take a rain-check on this one?"

Greg nodded, it wasn't the first time she'd turned down an offer because of her dancing. It was almost like dance was her boyfriend, and not him.

"I've got to go practice!" Matilda said before walking off.

**((End of Flashback))**

"She never did make a rain-check... she dumped me a week later..." Greg thought out loud, "she's never cared about anything other than dancing. I guess even the death of her best friend isn't important enough to be bothered with."

He hated that it made him so angry, but he just couldn't let it go.

He decided that to get his mind off of things, he would hang out at the lab. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. But deep down inside, he knew that the real reason he wanted to go to the lab was to get an update on the case from Nick.

And sure enough... Nick had an update for him.

"Greg... I was going to tell you when I first found out... but, I wasn't sure... and..." Nick trailed off.

"Just tell me... if it's about my cousin... just tell me!" Greg began to raise his voice with impatience.

Nick knew that this was going to be very hard. It wasn't everyday that you had to tell your friend his cousin died because she killed herself.

When Greg heard the news he fell backwards onto the chair behind him. He closed his eyes and refused to believe what he was hearing.

"You're lying Nick... I know you're lying to me..." he said in a flat voice.

"No, I'm sorry Greg... but I'm not lying. She has the marks on her wrist... and since there was no sign of a struggle, she either did it herself or had someone do it for her..." Nick tried to explain.

Greg didn't speak. He knew that Nick was telling the truth, but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that his own cousin would take her own life.

Nick wanted to console his friend, but he wasn't quite sure how. These type of things never happened to Greg, and it was unusual to see him upset like this. Nick wanted desperately to be able to do something, but he didn't know what.

Greg said nothing as he got up and walked towards the exit, with Nick quickly following him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nick asked.

"Home, I just want to lie down..." Greg replied, opening the door and walking outside.

Nick offered to give him a drive home, but Greg refused. He just wanted some time to be alone.

_Why? Why would she do this? Greg thought as he drove. When did she become so happy that she decided she didn't want to take anymore? Why didn't I make an effort to stay more in touch with her... maybe if I did... maybe this wouldn't have happened._

Before Greg could walk out of the building, Grissom tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wait, before you go, there was something sent here for you," Grissom said to him.

Greg turned around to see what Grissom had for him, there was a small white envelop in his hand. Grissom extended his arm and passed the envelope to Greg.

"Thank you," Greg replied before stepping outside.

He took a look at the return address and saw that it was from an Andréanne Thibeault.

"Who the heck is that?" he wondered as he got into his car and drove off.

He didn't bother to open it until he returned home, but once his eyes began to scan across the page to read the words written, he'd wished he'd read it sooner.

_Greg,_

_I would have used my name on the envelope... but if I did then it would have probably been used as evidence, and I'd rather you be the first one to read this. I never meant to hurt you... I hope you can forgive me._

_Olivia._

A single tear made it's way from Greg's eye onto the paper, before he allowed the paper to slip from his hands and fall onto the floor. He'd seen tons of suicide cases while working at the Crime Lab, and he never fully understood how painful it was for the people left behind. People dying from suicides had always seemed like numbers on a page, nothing but statistics. But not anymore... not he truly felt the pain that came along with it for those who knew the deceased.

Somehow, the note left him feeling empty. Not once did she mention _why_ she did it.

----------------

"Listen Greggo, I'm a little busy right now... can this wait?" Nick told him.

"No," Greg said persistently, "I have something that you should see for the case. That letter that Grissom gave me... it was a note from Olivia."

Nick gratefully took the letter from Greg, making sure he let him know that he would return it to him. Once Greg left, Nick read over the letter... but something didn't add up.

_Hmmm, this just doesn't seem right. Something about this letter seems too peculiar... Nick thought._

Because of his suspicions, Nick retrieved a sample of Olivia's handwritten to compare it with the note that was left to Greg. After what seemed like hours of comparing, it was concluded that Olivia had written the note... but not the address written on the envelope.

"This case just get more and more confusing... why would she write the note... but not the address on the envelope?" Nick asked out loud, "Maybe whoever's address this is... is the one who wrote it on the envelope..."

Nick learned that the person living at that address was Matilda Bolton, and she wasn't very pleased when a few police officers along with Nick showed up at her door.

"What on earth do you want from me? I've got a bloody competition to arrange and plan for!" Matilda said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss. Bolton, but we received a letter from someone in one of our active cases, and your address was on the envelope... by any chance is there an Andréanne Thibeault living here?" Nick asked.

Matilda shook her head.

"No. That's the name I use when I don't feel like using my own. But if you are talking about the letter Olivia Frank gave me... told me not to open... and give to Greg Sanders... then I'll save you the trouble and explain it. Olivia showed up at my door, and handed me the letter, in the sealed envelope. She told me not to open it, and I respected that and didn't. She told me to give the letter to Greg you see I used to date him... so she must have assumed I still kept in contact with. But at the time I didn't even know where he was, I hadn't spoken to him in a years, so I didn't do anything with the letter. Then Greg pays me a little visit to let me know what happened to Olivia... you see we used to be best friends... Olivia and I that is. So I do a little research and find out that Greg works for the Las Vegas Crime Lab... so I sent the letter to him," Matilda explained.

"You're telling me you were told not to open the letter... and you didn't have even the slightest bit of curiosity. You're telling me you didn't have the slight urge to read it?" Nick questioned.

"No I didn't. You heard what I said. Now... I know my rights, I don't have to answer anymore questions unless you've got actual documents telling me I have to. So if you'll excuse me... I believe I mentioned I have a competition to prepare for. Good bye."

She closed the door right on Nick's face.

"Wow. She's got an attitude... I can't believe Greggo would date someone like her... she probably had something to do with all of this..." Nick muttered. _Something just wasn't adding up._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is the final chapter, thank you all for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you think of this chapter smiles

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The day of Matilda's dance competition, Greg decided that he was going to pay her another visit. He had a few things on his mind, and just wanted an answer to why she wasn't the least bit affected by the death of her best friend.

When he arrived at the dance academy, he found Matilda standing outside, looking very nervous.  
"Hey," Greg said in a calm voice, trying to hide the anger and hurt that brewed inside of him.  
Matilda acted like she didn't even hear him.

"Listen Matilda, I'm sorry to bother you... but I just can't understand how you can't be the slightest bit upset with the fact that Olivia... you're best friend is dead. I just can't understand it... you two were closer than any two friends I've ever seen in my entire life. Do you have any idea of how highly she thought of you? Do you have any idea of how many times a day I used to hear from her about how great of a friend she thought you were? And now that she's gone... all you have to say is 'I have to get back to practice'? I'm sorry Matilda, but I just don't get it," Greg tried his hardest to hide his emotions while he spoke.

For a moment, Matilda was silent, it seemed almost as if she was thinking about something other than dance for the first time in her life.

"Thought so highly of me eh? What about Samantha? When I opened this academy... Olivia shut me out... she wouldn't even talk to me... claiming she'd found herself a new friend who cared about her!" Matilda spat.

_That's where I've seen Samantha Coil... she was friends with Olivia, I must have seen her around, Greg thought._

"Do you want to know something else? Do you CSI boy? I killed Samantha... that's right. I'm a murderer..." Matilda sneered before walking back into the academy.

"What about Olivia?" Greg called out after her, but she didn't hear him. Greg felt a lump form in his throat. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

Slowly, his hand reached for the phone in his pocket.

"Nick..." he said in a shaky voice.

"Greg? What's wrong?" Nick questioned, sensing the uneasiness in Greg's voice.

It had taken Greg a while to get the words to come out, but when they did, they came out loud and clear.

Nick accompanied by a few police officers quickly arrived at the dance academy. While the police took Matilda, Nick did what he could to console his friend.

"It's going to be okay Greg..." Nick reassured.

Greg didn't look his friend in the eye, instead he stared off into space, thinking.

"She killed someone. Samantha's death is the reason Olivia..." Greg choked up.

"Greg... you don't know that. There is still an investigation going on here... we still don't know for sure if that's the reason why Olivia did what she did," Nick explained.

Greg shook his head.

"No, there isn't an investigation anymore... you know what happened, you know who killed who. It's over..."

Nick thought back to the conversation he'd had with Catherine a long time ago.

**((Flashback))**

We still don't know why," Catherine pointed out.

"It's not our job to know why. It's our job to know how. You heard Grissom. The more the 'why', the less the 'how', the less the 'how', the more the 'why'," Nick protested.

Catherine stood up and looked at Nick. "Hey, Nick."

"Yeah?"

"Grissom's not always right. Do yourself a favor and think for yourself. I mean that as a friend, okay? Okay, detective, we got some more homework to do."

**((End Of Flashback))  
**  
"No, it's not over. As I said, there is still an investigation going on. Now come on Greg, let's get you home, all right?" Nick changed the subject.

Greg didn't want to, but he knew that Nick wasn't going to give up so easily. When Nick was on a mission to make a friend feel better, he never gave up.

* * *

Later on, Nick acquired a warrant to search Matilda's house for the possible murder weapon.

When he walked inside, he saw that her walls were plastered with photos of dancers, some of them were herself.

"Okay... some sort of small cord or rope... please tell me she's got the murder weapon here. I think I deserve to find something that will help this make sense..." Nick said out loud to himself as he continued to search.

On a dresser in Matilda's bedroom, Nick noticed a pile of letters. He walked over to get a closer look at them, when he noticed that they were from Olivia.

He picked up the first one and read it.

_Matilda,_

I'm sorry okay? I know I shouldn't have called you inconsiderate, but come on, we're adults now, we don't have these problems anymore. This is the kind of thing that happened in Elementary School. Please... reply okay? I'm really sorry...

Olivia.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder why she'd ever call Matilda inconsiderate..." Nick muttered sarcastically before picking up the next letter.

He continued reading the letters, and learned that Matilda had become very angry when Samantha came into Olivia's life. She must have felt incredibly jealous.

_Maybe that's why she killed her... Nick thought._

After reading all of the letters, Nick decided to check her answering machine to see if there were any messages from Olivia still on there.

He pressed the red button, and luckily enough, Olivia's voice spilled from the speakers.

"Matilda! Please... please come to the Las Vegas Hilton! Please! It's room 314... Samantha called me... she wanted me to visit her and... I came up here and she tried to kill me! It all happened so fast... but listen, you were right about her... please... please help me. My wrists are bleeding so badly... and there is blood everywhere, "Olivia's voice was hysterical, "I would have called an ambulance myself but... but I think I killed Samantha. After she tried to kill me... I tried to run away but she wouldn't let me... so I took the cord to one of the lamps... I didn't mean to... and now I don't think she's breathing... I'm going to go to jail for this... Matilda please help me..."

Nick's cringed while he listened to the message.

Matilda had lied, she'd taken the blame for what happened. He took the blame for what Olivia did.  
Nick took the answering machine as evidence, and left to have a talk with Matilda.

In the interrogation room, Matilda sat with the same emotionless face that she always carried. Her eyes glaring at Nick with an icy stare.

"We have reason to believe that you lied to us," Brass stated.

"What makes you say that? I told you... I killed Samantha."

"That's not what your answering machine tells us. I heard the message that Olivia left for you, and it's dated the night that she was killed," Nick explained.

Matilda shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Well why don't we refresh your memory," Nick said as he hit the 'play' button on the machine and played the message.

Matilda's face fell. She was busted.

She sighed.

"Do you want to tell us what really happened now?" Brass questioned.

**_Matilda came into her house and checked her answering machine.  
"Oh my gosh..." she couldn't believe what she heard.  
Quickly, she got into her car and drove to the hotel. When she arrived, there was no one at the front desk, so she just made her way to room 314.  
Once she opened the door, she saw both Samantha and Olivia lying on the ground, their bodies lifeless.  
"No..." Matilda gasped.  
She ran over to the bathroom and searched for something to put on her hands so she wouldn't leave behind any fingerprints. She saw that there was a hair dying kit, so she took the gloves from that and put them on.  
She checked the two girls over, and it was clear that the two of them had both died. Working quickly, she took the rope off of Samantha's neck, and hide it in her purse. Next, she cleaned the blood off of Olivia and put her in the next room, and left Samantha lying there in Olivia's blood. She hoped that it would make it look as if someone had just hit Samantha in the head and that was how she died.  
After her work was done, she fled the scene, hoping that no one saw her.  
_**

* * *

Nick decided to call Greg and let him know that his cousin hadn't killed herself after all.

"I'm really sorry Greggo, it just pointed in the direction of a suicide, I really thought..." Nick apologized.

"It's okay... thanks for letting me know how the cased turned out," Greg replied.

After he got off the phone, Greg decided that he owed Matilda an apology.

Assuming that she would be at her academy, he drove there, hoping to get a change to apologize.  
He was glad to see her sitting on the steps, and he got out of his car to go over and talk to her.

"What do you want from me now, Sanders?" she asked angrily.

Greg sat down beside her.

"I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for accusing you of not caring, I was wrong. I found out what you did, I found out that you were willing to take the blame for the murder that you knew you didn't commit," Greg explained.

"It's okay..." Matilda replied flatly.

Greg sighed, "I just can't believe that Olivia is really gone..."

For a moment, the two of them were silent.

"Listen, Greg. When something like this happens... there's always a person out there that will help you heal and get passed the rough time. And Greg, I'm not that person for you."

Having said that, Matilda stood up and walked inside of the building.

Greg didn't bother to chase after her, he just got back into his car and drove away He finally had closure, and all though it still hurt knowing that he wouldn't get to see his cousin again, he knew it was just something that he had to accept.

Unsure of where to go, he drove to Nick's house for a visit.

"Hey Greggo, what brings you here?" Nick asked when Greg rang his doorbell.

Greg explained what had just happened.

"Ouch, that's harsh. Do you want to come in?" Nick offered in an attempt to cheer his friend up.

Greg agreed. "Thanks man."

Nick smiled, "Hey, what are friend's for? So, how about a cup of coffee?"

Greg nodded.

"Okay, I've got some Blue Hawaiian, I know you like that, so I'll go brew some," Nick laughed as he walked into his kitchen.

Greg was glad that he had a friend like Nick. He didn't need Matilda.

"What a second... Blue Hawaiian... where did you get that?" Greg questioned, but Nick just replied with laughter, "Hey! That's mine isn't it!"

FIN.


End file.
